CORE C: PROJECT SUMMARY The main goal of this core is to establish and provide robust experimental procedures for profiling the transcriptomes and immune repertoires of tissue-resident lymphocytes. We will employ innovative methods for whole transcriptome and immune repertoire profiling in bulk populations, epigenomics, and single cell analysis. For low-input, population-level RNA-Seq we will use our recently established protocol for high-sensitivity mRNA capture and library construction. We will also provide bulk ATAC-Seq for measuring open chromatin. For single- cell RNA-Seq, we will deploy our microfluidic system for large-scale single cell capture and cDNA barcoding as well as a highly efficient plate-based method for whole transcriptome amplification. Finally, for dissecting the clonal architecture of tissue-resident T and B cells, we will provide cutting-edge methods for T cell receptor and antibody repertoire profiling.